


[art] i loved you in the morning

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: Title from Leonard Cohen's "Hey, That's No Way to Say Goodbye"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	[art] i loved you in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Leonard Cohen's "Hey, That's No Way to Say Goodbye"

[ALT TEXT: David and Patrick are in their bed. Patrick is awake and gazing down at David, who is asleep curled into his side. David's hand is underneath Patrick's t-shirt. Morning light filters in through the blinds and casts over their bodies.]

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/620665231146975232/i-loved-you-in-the-morning-also-posted-on-ao3-alt%20rel=)   
> 


End file.
